


Banishment

by timeless_alice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Cisco banishes Hartley from the bed.Quick tumblr prompt fill





	

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” 

Hartley stood at the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Cisco, curled up in a nest of blankets in the center of the bed. Cisco watched him in turn, eyes half open as he teetered on the edge of sleep, and pulled the blankets tighter around him.

“Technically it’s mine,” Cisco said, stifling a yawn. “And my bed, my rules.”

The corners of Hartley’s mouth turned downward in a pout that bordered on exaggeration. Cisco bit back a laugh at the sight, but allowed himself a smile regardless.

“What did I even do to deserve this,” Hartley said.

“You stole all the blankets last night.”

Hartley scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll sleep on the couch. But you’re going to miss me.”

“I think I’ll live for one night,” Cisco said, retreating back into his mass of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick tumblr prompt...thing
> 
> come annoy me at timelessmulder over there if you want


End file.
